The Sharingan and The Blossom
by Migu-chan
Summary: An arranged marriage between two completely different people. ::SakuraItachi::
1. My First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**The Sharingan and The Blossom**

_I was still wondering what to base this on or start it in, but after reading some of the material and some other peoples stories, I noticed a unique pairing. Itachi and Sakura? It never occurred to me to pair them up like that since he's such an evil character, but I think it would be a cool way to start out a rather cute story right? _

Anyway, I wanted to write a little short story about this couple. It'll only be about 5 chapters long, haha and hopefully I wont have any errors in this one. Anyway thank you for reading this and enjoy that story!

Sakura sighed as she walked along the stone path, her face shrouded in worry. 'Was this even supposed to happen?' She thought while she looked up, her green-cerulean eyes facing the sky. Her perfectly shaped-pink eye browns knitting together.

'But… I'm only 17 years old…? I'm far too young for a marriage yet, and to Itachi.' She thought her eyes watering slightly. 'We met only once… and that was last year during the dinner party that the Uchiha family held on new years day.' She thought while she blushed profusely.

'Al though he had to make a choice… he's getting older and he needs to start a family of his own soon.' She thought as her blush went darker, 'He's only 24! Surely he can find a woman that he cares about in enough time… but still…why did he..' Her eyes drifted off distantly as she stopped by the lake, watching the sun reflect off of the calm waters. "Why did you pick me, Itachi?"

Sasuke looked rather vexed from the whole situation, Sakura always showed signs of liking _him_, wooing _him_ and complimenting _him_ whenever she got the chance. So why was it that his own brother made the choice of making one of his fan girls his future wife? He knew it wouldn't work out; she was far too simple for Itachi, eventually after he had his fill of her and had his children… would he leave her?

Sasuke gave another sigh, 'Why does he want _her_? He could have his pick of other girls in the entire village. Older. More experienced…

He gave out another vexed sigh, 'it's not like I like her or anything…' Sasuke thought while he waved his legs around, he was currently sitting on the edge of the lakeshore. His hands resting behind him as he leaned on them, the wind playing with his ebony dark hair.

'But what if he hurts her?' He thought while a certain scent graced his nostrils. It was a faint smell, one that produced the scent of honey and cherry blossom pedals. He instantly knew who it was.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She said bending over, her hair gliding over his shoulder as the wind continued to blow, giving him a better scent of her. They were never this close before… she smelled nice, and her hair looked so soft.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely.

Sakura straightened her back and walked next to him, then kneeled and sat down on the soft sand, her long pink hair gliding over her curves, as if forcing him to take in every inch of her body as she sat down.

For the first time he noticed that his scrawny teammate, wasn't as disgustingly thin as he thought, but curvy and solid. He could tell that she had a pretty toned stomach from the delicateness of the fabric on her dress. Her arms weren't flabby like most girls, she was proportionate, a small waist… he then felt a small blush creep on his cheek when he noticed her breasts.

Oblivious to his wandering eyes she turned to him with a smile on her face. "I was taking a walk, and I saw you here." She said and she spread out her legs, mimicking his position. Noticing this he gave out an annoyed grunt and crossed his legs, she did the same.

He leaned heavily against his arms, and she followed the same movements. "Stop that." He ordered in a hard, cold tone. Sakura only giggled and mimicked his expression, "Why should I?"

He didn't let himself smile, but inside he was. Out of a lot of people it was only her and Naruto who were able to stay with him and actually hold a conversation without getting angry or hurt by his mean words.

But it seemed that his body only did the opposite of what he felt most of the time. A lot of times he said things that he didn't mean, when they were children he would often get scared... when he'd say something and make her cry. Though she seemed to have gotten use to such things. Now she treated it like it was nothing at all, as if he said it in the nicest way possible.

It annoyed him sometimes, she knew him better than Naruto did at times.

"I've been thinking about the… arranged marriage." Sakura spoke suddenly, and for some reason… Sasuke's mood went sour; his eyes caught a darkened glint. "I thought you, of all people would be happy." He said seeing her blink in surprise and look to him. 

"Why do you say that?"

"He looks like me doesn't he?" He froze over on the inside, 'shit… why did I say that?'

She flinched, she looked down, hurt from his words. "Both of you are blood related brothers. I'd assume that you would have some characteristic traits with each other." She said calmly while getting up, dusting off her dress.

"As hard as you might find to believe this, but truthfully I am attracted to your brother." She said seeing him face her, his eyes held a different expression, one that was new to her. Was he surprised?

"He is a kind person, a good person. He works hard…"

"He just needs a woman to bear his children." Sasuke said coldly, his head lowering. What was this odd feeling at the pit of his stomach? He wanted to hurt something, to scream, to yell… to run until he would pass out. Was he… jealous?

"He'll throw you out once he gets what he wants." Sasuke told her. He heard no pained gasp, nor a murmur of tears. He thought that it would make her cry, but when he looked to her, he only noticed a calm expression, an understanding expression.

Without warning she kneeled to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping him in a warm, tight hug. He flinched and froze completely, his arms not moving from their spot behind him.

She smelled better up close. Her body was firm but incredibly soft at the same time. He felt her chest push up against his as she continued to hug him. A warm feeling invaded him, at any other time he would have pushed away, shoved her off probably.

He couldn't help but hug her back, his arms wrapped around her waist, returning the hug. It calmed him, and whatever negative feeling he felt before seemed to vanish. He felt light, and when her warm soft cheek pressed against his ice cold one, he realized something he should have found out sooner.

"I know you love me." Sakura spoke in a gently hum, her sweet voice vibrating against him. "But it's not the kind of love I wanted from you…" She said, and even though he could not see her, he knew she had a sad smile on her lips.

"I know that you think of me as a dear friend, and as hard as you might try to seem cold and distant with other people, you can't lie to me." She said as she released him. His arms became loose around her waist, allowing her to move back a little. "Itachi is your brother." She said and gave out a small smile, "He can't be that heartless if both of you are related, ...because you are not as bad as you seem to be." She said stroking his cheek.

Sasuke lowered his head and refused to look at her. She was right in some things, maybe he was just so use to having her around…

"I'm sorry Sakura…" He said suddenly making her blink.

"Why?" She asked seeing him shiver slightly, "I spoke ill of my older brother… but…both of you seem like understanding people." He said, she could tell he was having some difficulty in saying things like this.

"I just never thought he'd pick you…" 

"I'm still trying to figure out why he did, actually." She said as she stood up and faced the lake, the wind cooling her pink face.

"Itachi always seemed to be this type of cold, powerful person. He can kill anyone and has killed many for the sake of the village… it just makes me wonder why such a powerful person like that would want something like me." She said seeing Sasuke look at her.

"I'm weak, Sasuke. I don't have a lot of power or brute force besides my perfect charka control. I'm a bit more useless than I am useful." She said while she tucked her hair behind her ears. "And out of many beautiful, powerful women, he chose a girl like me."

She giggled and slumped down next to him, "I only met him once and that was during the dinner party that your mother hosted." She said while she leaned back letting her body spread out on the ground. He merely looked at her, she held this sort of calm energy that could soothe him, even though his face hardly ever showed it.

"Maybe both of you should get to know each other better?" Sasuke asked while he leaned on one palm a bit more than the other while he faced her. She inhaled deeply, and sighed. Her cheeks catching a red hue, "I'm not sure if I can really talk to him, Sasuke." She said, her voice holding a nervous quiver.

"Would you like to try right now?"

Both teenagers stood up immediately. "EH?" Sakura shouted while she noticed Itachi standing there in his ANBU uniform. "Nii-san." Sasuke spoke while he walked to him, "When did you come back from your mission?"

"Just a few moments ago." Itachi said in a calm smile as he reached to pat Sasuke's head, which made Sasuke grunt but not push his hand away.

Sakura smiled to both of them, blushing as she put on her sandals once more. "Well, it is getting a bit into the day, I guess I'll leave you two to your business." She said in a flustered voice and wobbled out of the sand.

Itachi's hand shot out and took her wrist with the utmost care. "Hold on, I'd like to speak with you." He said while Sasuke felt that sour feeling erupt in his gut once more, with a scowl he turned and walked off in the other direction.

"Ja.."

Sakura felt her eyes widen in panic, "A-ano… Sasuke... Hold on-"

She was tugged back gently by Itachi, a smile displayed on his lips. "He's a big boy, he can make it home by himself." He told her, Sakura blinked and blushed hard once more. "Ha…hai.." She said as she was tugged off in the opposite direction.

"What do... you want to talk about?" Sakura asked him, as her hand was held while they walked. "I heard your conversation with my younger brother." He spoke hearing her gasp, "So... you're attracted to me are you?" He asked her.

She blushed hard tugged on her own hand hard, to pull away from him. Even though his grip was soft but it was incredibly firm. "Answer me Haruno." Itachi spoke seeing her blush darken, if possible, to a crimson shade of red. 

Her head lowered, "Yes…"

He turned to her, his hair messily sexy to her. He was dirty and slightly tattered from his mission, but never the less he seemed handsome, she felt the warmth from his hand. She looked directly into his eyes, they softened… along with his grip on her wrist.

Her head lowered, her blush was burning. "I like you a lot… Itachi." She repeated.

"You are aware that this is our second time talking to each other." He told her, his fingers grazing over the warmth of her cheeks while he tilted her head up to face him. "I am aware of that."

"You agreed to marry a complete stranger." He stated again. He felt her nod against his hand, her eyes closing. Itachi leaned in and inhaled her scent; it intoxicated him just like that day last year. She had been all he could think about, and with this decision he was forced to make, un-knowingly her name spurted out form him lips the instant his father ordered him to make up his mind.

"Yes…" She said again, her voice deeper this time.

"Itachi-san?" She asked as she felt his lips run along her neck, earning a surprised gasp from her. She tried to pull away from their closeness but his arms wrapped around her possessively, keeping her there. He felt her shiver and give out a small moan once his lips traced over his neck once more.

"Hmn?" 

Sakura shivered, she felt hot all over, and it didn't help at all once she felt his hot-wet tongue run along the top part of her neck. His lips felt soft against her chin, he breathed in her gasps as his arms tightened their hold on her.

"Why did you pick… me?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Suddenly she felt something hard and soft press against her core. She gasped and almost screamed if not for his hot mouth silencing her. A new sensation crept inside of her, he was hard… and in every alarming sense… she loved this.

His onslaught on her delicate body…

The way he touched her… and also.

_The way he stole her first kiss._

**To Be Continued**

_How do you like it so far? Please R&R okii? Tell me what you think:D_


	2. Your Scent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**The Sharingan and The Blossom**

Your Scent

* * *

.

"What, so you mean you actually want to _marry_ this guy?" Ino asked while she put the white freshly cut lilies in a flower pot. Sakura leaned back on her chair, in haling the air in the flower shop.

.

"I do like him." She spoke seeing Ino freeze and turn her head to her childhood friend. "You like him?" Ino asked her face turning pale. Sakura blinked and managed to dodge a lily that was thrown at her. "Are you nuts?" Ino shouted while Sakura reached to catch the Lily before it fell.

.

"You've barely met him once... twice counting yesterday!" Ino said her voice incredulous.

.

Sakura sniffed the Lily, "Hai."

.

At this point Ino began to stutter from her friend's cool composure. "I-it won't work! He's just using you!" She spoke seeing Sakura's eyes turn to her, her nose still nestled in the lily. "I don't care if he is."

.

"What makes you think he won't cheat on you, he leads you buy a 7 year difference! You're too... young Sakura." Ino spoke. Sakura pet the delicate Lily, "People have told me that as well, I doubt he'll cheat on me." Sakura spoke as she dangled the Lily above her pretty face.

.

"He's dated women far older then me, older than him." She sighed as she kissed flower. "W-women with… experience, Sakura….aren't you intimidated by that?" Ino persisted.

.

Sakura giggled, "No."

.

"Why?"

. 

Sakura turned to her with a meek expression on her face, one that showed pride. "Because I'm positive he feels the same way about me."

.

"Y-you're crazy." Ino said, letting out a shaky laugh.

.

Sakura smiled and turned to Ino, then tossed the Lily to Ino, "Maybe." Sakura agreed while sticking out her tongue.

.

* * *

.

"Itachi-sama you can't be serious!" Shouted Kwiri, one of the Uchiha cousins. "You have your pick on so many other women. **Women**! Not… a mere child-"

.

Itachi stood up making her flinch; she noticed a smile on his face, "Dearest Kwiri..." He said as he walked to her, his face inches from hers, "She is a mere inexperienced girl... a _virgin._" He said seeing Kwiri's face relax.

.

"Then you'll just use her right? You'll marry a real woman?"

.

"She is indeed real." Itachi said, trying not to growl.

.

"She is a _peasant._" Kwiri spoke indifferently.

.

Itachi smiled to his cousin, Itachi spoke as he walked to Kwiri again, "Hold your tongue when you speak of my fiancé." While his fingers threaded themselves in her hair, and then all at once tugged hard against her tender scalp, making the younger woman screech as she was slammed against the wall.

.

"I will change many things about this girl ." he said as forcing her to meet his red sharingan gaze, causing the woman to flinch and go completely still. "I'll make her rich and powerful, I'll make her a real woman..." He said as he tugged against her hair harder.

.

"**I'll make her mine.**"

.

Kwiri looked to him, her body shaking. "Ruthless Itachi... Cold Itachi... heartless Itachi." Kwiri repeated. "You won't harm a hair on her head, if you know what's good for you." Itachi spoke in a gentle hum, his actions going far against the tone of his voice.

.

"Stuck up Kwiri...Back stabbing Kwiri...Jealous Kwiri."

.

She gasped as he neared her face closer, an inch away from her lips. "I've never felt this way about anyone, not for a woman… but this girl makes me feel things that I've never experienced, she interests me.., and as the whole family is away I have been watching her for some time.. I've had my chance today that is why I chose to marry her, and she will have me. And I repeat, if you harm her... or even do so much as to make her cry." He said seeing her terrified eyes.

.

"You can't kill me, I'm not afraid of you, Itachi." Kwiri said her voice quivering. Itachi laughed at this, "Oh I won't kill you, but after I am done with that pretty face of yours many would rather you would." He said with an endearing expression, his fingers tracing over her pretty cheeks.

.

Her expression turned from calm and confident, to completely terrified.

.

"You're crazy…" Kwiri whispered, and all at once his eyes grew dark.

.

"I'm fucking insane."

.

He released her, a distasteful look clouding his features while he turned and left the room. Not being bale to see her sink to the floor, the same look plastered on her face as he left.

.

As he walked out of the Uchiha household he noticed Sasuke sitting on one of the steps, watching the people as they passed. Itachi noticed him and sat beside him, habitually reaching to pat his head.

.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked while he turned to his older brother.

.

"Hai?" Itachi asked while he continued to pet him. Sasuke forced a smile to him and gentle patted his hand as well. "Do you really plan on marrying Haruno?" He asked seeing Itachi's hand still from it's petting for a second and then continued.

.

"Hai." Itachi said.

.

"You won't…hurt her will you? You'll stay with her?" Sasuke asked turning to his brother. Itachi gave off a little smile, trying not to laugh as how easily he could read his little brother.

. 

"I will take good care of her." He spoke and chuckled getting up, "You should have caught her when you had the chance." Itachi spoke as he dug his hands into his pants-pockets.

.

"I have no intention of ever letting her go." He said and with that walked off, leaving Sasuke sitting there, a strange unreadable expression flashing across his features. He was trying to be happy for them, even though it was a very fast decision between the both of them.

.

He was shocked when he heard her name pop out from his lips in the conference with the family. She had nothing to offer to the family in itself, not money nor name title…

.

She didn't have any special abilities, and wasn't useful in any bit. So why did he pick her?

.

Sakura made her way out of the flower shop, waving to her friend while the shop became a bit more populated. She didn't like to be around too many people, silly how they considered her a social butterfly. People would just appear where she was, maybe it was her aura and how she moved, or her personality and how honest she was with everything.

.

She really didn't know, one thing she loved to do every day, is to go by the lake in the Uchiha part of the village.

.

Itachi noticed a faint smell of lavender catch his nostrils as he turned to it, a smooth after scent of flowers. When he turned to in hale this smell, he noticed pink hair flash slightly before it disappeared along of the corners of the village.

.

He followed to see Sakura walking through the village, greeting people as she walked by, he noticed her bow. How her perfectly shaped waist would bend, her full breasts keeping perfect form.

.

And how she always managed to never tuck the pink hair that escaped past her shoulder behind her ear, he tried to think back on the day, as far as he could to meeting her.

.

_ The party…_

.

It was Christmas… or new years, he didn't care much for social gatherings but half of the family had begged him to make an appearance. While he walked along the halls to greet the many groups of people, before he managed to open the door to the main room, he noticed a little trace of something sweet catch in his nostrils.

.

Naturally, he followed it to find a pink haired girl sitting in the gardens of the household. She was still beautiful even then, at first glance... he had considered making her one of his lovers. Since he had many at the time, women were never a problem. Especially with his looks and charm he could have virtually any women or girl he wanted with just one glance.

.

One thing that fascinated him about her is that, when they first met. She just looked at him, didn't blush… didn't stutter. He held in a laugh as he kept following her, seeing her oblivious to his stalking.

.

He remembered how she refused to hug him when Christmas day was announced; she made it a habit to bring everyone presents, but somehow managed to forget his. He couldn't blame her though; far before the party she didn't know him.

.

How he wanted to touch her then… to hold her. To feel how really small her waist actually was against his palms.

.

Before he knew what he was doing, Sakura's squeal snapped him out of his thoughts. He was pleasantly pushed out of his memories by her face, very close to his.

.

"Hi…" She said her face holding a girlish grin. Itachi couldn't help but smile too; she always managed to make her mood contagious to him. "How long have you been following me, huh?" She asked while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

.

Itachi tightened his hold on her, molding her body to his. "Since, you left the flower shop." He informed her with an easy eyed look, she blinked and as he lifted her off the ground partially, the tip of her toes barely touching the floor. "Uchiha-kun, you're very tall…" he said while he took her chin in his palm and kissed her lips gently.

.

"Say my name all ready." He told her.

.

People around them blushed and avoided seeing them while they displayed their affections in public. Itachi was never known for public display of affection, which is why when he actually did it with her it seemed so awkward.

.

"Itachi people are looking at us." She said in a hushed whisper, he met her eye to eye. "So?" he asked her in a "I could care less" tone. Her blush darkened, "But... Uchiha-ku…"

.

She was once again cut off by his lips. This time his lips parted, allowing his tongue to nestle in between her teeth. He felt his member twitch when she gasped in surprise, a little stutter from her coming out an octave too deep.

.

_'Please don't make me go crazy right now, just let me kiss you. I promise I won't do anything to outrageous on a public street. '_ He thought while he felt the eyes of curious villagers look at them as they kissed, and at this Itachi's cheeks turned a pale pink. He wasn't sure how he was able to lose this much control….

.

"Sakura…" He said when he released her swollen lips.

.

Sakura looked at him dazed. "What?"

.

"Call me, Itachi." He said against her lips. Sakura looked at him, her eyes widening slightly, "D-demo… Uchi-"

.

His kiss cut her off again, and just as easily he lifted her up and carried her to a nearby aisle way, her gasp and protest was what he needed to shake his control even more. He pressed her up against one of the many walls, "I-itachi!" She gasped her voice coming between a whisper and a shout while he pressed his lower body against hers.

.

_ He was hard…_

.

As he rubbed it against her he noticed the little jumps she made and the moans she gave out against his ear as he suckled her neck. His hands traveling up her dress, past the soft fabric of her panties, and up against her bra covered breasts.

.

She gasped from the sensations he was giving her, all these feelings incredibly new. She didn't know whether to focus on the sensations of his right hand groping her breast, his left hand palming her back-side, the almost-bruising kisses he was deliciously inflicting on her mouth….

.

Or... the extreme erection that he was continuously rubbing against her core, "Twice…" She breathed against his lips; this seemed to snap him out of his trance with her body.

.

"What was that…?" He asked, she inhaled some cold air into her lungs. "That's twice... you've done …-"

.

"Sakura?"

.

Both blinked, everything seemed to snap back into reality as both turned. "MOM?"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Hellstar17:**Thank you for correcting the little mistake. -**  
**


	3. Voyeur

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**The Sharingan and The Blossom**

Voyeur

* * *

**Krickets: **_Gah sorry for the gaps! I'll do my best not to put so many in this time oki? ;--; thank you for reading! And giving me a nice review heehee --_

**KinKin: **_Yes! I wanted them to have a that type of feel to it, I'm thinking about writing another one after this one, but just a bit longer o thank you for reviewing:3_

**ms-thang**-_Thank you for reviewing hehe, I did wanna make him a little bit of a horn ball x3  
_  
**schmutziges Geheimnis**- _hai!o.o_

**Selkie no Karura-Chan**- _thank you /_

**Hao'sAnjul**- _you'll see ;D_

**BlueKanji**-_Hai hai!_

**KoKo-Iris**- _Thank you o.o…_

**blackbloodedkunoichi**- _Thank you +blush blush+_

**cuito**-_hehe _

**iluvanime493** – _Hehe yes yes, Itachi-san ish quite bold. _

* * *

Sakura pressed her hands up against her red face while 44 year old Mikoto lectured them both. She thought that Itachi was blushing also; she couldn't look at him at the moment.

-

He just... took her hand and led her to that aisle way. Her blush deepened as her hands dropped, her breathing became shallow. The way he had touched her, and how close she was to-

-

His warm hand caressed her cheek while his lips pressed against her ear in a feather light kiss. "Don't think about such dirty things when my mother is lecturing us." He whispered.

-

Her breathing stopped as she turned to him. _He was... SMILING?_ Her eyes widened as she looked back to Mikoto who was now shouting at them both, not seeming to care what actions they took.

-

'And... I was... reminiscing about... What just...-' her blush turned crimson.

-

"Mother?" Itachi asked in a gentle voice, causing Mikoto to cease from her yelling. "What is it!" She demanded, tucking her dark hair back, she didn't look a day over 36. The years had been kind to her; Mikoto herself had always considered herself a caring mother and a respectable woman.

-

Especially now that she was part of such a family, "Isn't father still possessive over you?" He asked bluntly. Mikoto flushed, "Itachi!"

-

"I mean it..." Itachi said turning to her with a cool expression. "When another man even looks at you…" He drew out seeing Mikoto turn away from them, "Well... yes …your father has always been a bit..."

-

"Territorial?" Sakura spurted.

-

Both turned to the pink haired beauty. "Well... yes." Mikoto spoke seeing Itachi smile and nuzzle her neck, "That is how I feel, mother." He said, seeing Sakura turned red yet again, followed by many shades darker as his lips trailed up and kissed her chin.

-

"But Itachi..." Mikoto started then sighed, her hands lowering. Her voice calming itself, "maybe we are rushing things with you." She said in a sigh seeing Sakura blink. "Maybe you do need time to think about the marriage before-"

-

"Regardless of any decisions made within the family, my mind is set." Itachi spoke in a hard tone. "I chose Sakura to be my bride and she will be." He said seeing her turn him, the unsure look she had morphed into a smile.

-

Itachi pressed his forehead against hers, "Itachi..." Sakura whispered.

-

Mikoto covered her face with one hand, her blush evident. "Young people these days." She muttered to herself. "Uchiha-san." Sakura whispered in wonder, Itachi eyed her warningly while she covered her mouth suddenly. "I-Itachi..-san." She spoke seeing him smile to her. "Yes?"

-

Her lips quivered, she wanted to say something, something serious. "Are... you sure?" She asked, and from her disappointed sigh, he noticed right away that, that wasn't what she wanted to say. But never the less he took her small hand within his larger one and gave it a gentle squeeze.

-

"Yes."

-

With this said Mikoto gave out one defeated sigh and left them alone, closing the sliding door behind them. Awareness spiked her skin as she noticed the door slide shut, shrouding them both in a private, seducing aura.

-

She closed her eyes, expecting a kiss, but when she leaned in and felt nothing press up against her, her eyes snapped open to find Itachi walking toward the sliding door, reaching for the handle.

-

And for a brief moment Sakura felt a tiny sting in her gut. 'For sure... I thought that he would kiss me.' She thought while she got up quickly and walked behind him, while he went out of the room, her still in it, "Wait." She spoke seeing him turn to her curiously.

-

It was so _fast_...

-

But suddenly he felt a warm small pair of lips cover over his own. A little breathy sigh escaped her while her right hand clenched to his casually worn black shirt. He jumped suddenly, from the impact of the kiss.

-

And for the first time in his entire life, he moaned from shock of it all. She looked at him surprised, while he covered his mouth in shock from the sound he made. Sakura merely giggled, "_Uchiha_-kun is very cute." Sakura laughed seeing his eyes turn into a half surprised, dazed and almost glare at her.

-

"You-..."

-

He lunged for her, and he expected her to let herself be pounced on. But she evaded, she dodged him by moving to the side, her giggles turning into cute squeaks while she ran out the door. "Now we can leave this room!" She said as she ran past him.

-

Turning he decided to chase after her. "Get back here, Sakura-chan! My name is Itachi, call me **Itachi!** Not Itachi-san, not _Uchiha-kun,_ **Itachi**!" He said and found himself laughing with her. And at that moment he found something strange... something that he's never felt before...

-

'She acts different than the other women I've been with before.' he thought as he inhaled the scent she gave while he played her little game of tag. 'She doesn't pretend to know me or play the little mind tricks that women play.' He thought while he managed to loop an arm around her slim waist.

-

'Her reactions are pure... when she moans it's really what she feels. She doesn't pretend...' He thought the same thing echoing in his head.

-

_She's real... She's real...She's real._

_-_

"I love you, Sakura." Was the first thing he managed to say before he even thought it. Then suddenly he froze, feeling Sakura gasp and stiffen in his hold.

-

"What?" Sakura asked, the words that came out of his mouth were just as sudden to her.

-

He felt his world turn over. He'd never spoken them before, to anyone. Because he didn't believe that they existed…not for him, and right then he almost wanted to laugh at himself for falling so easily… he's only met her a few times now, and with that in mind ever since the first time he has, he's never been able to get her face out his head.

-

He held her tighter, his blush turning crimson as he lifted her up off of the ground to plant a hard kiss on her lips. Her body pressed up against his, his fingers stretched out on the small of her back as he ravished her lips.

-

The kiss dizzied him making him stagger back trying to hold his balance from the sudden dreamy sensation he felt as his tongue delved in her mouth. _'Damn you...'_ He thought while his other hand crept up to tangle his fingers in her soft pink hair.

-

Her mouth was warm; her tongue was soft against his own. He felt her hands, clinging to him.

-

"Nngf.." Was all she managed to moan while he himself clumsily walk down the steps and hold her against a Cherry Blossom tree. Some petals falling against her heated cheeks while he released her mouth, saliva wet her lips, made them look juicy...

-

"What... did you say?" Sakura asked again.

-

Her legs were open, dangling on either side of his waist while his newly found erection rubbed against her soft part. "I said I love you." He repeated, his cheeks catching a red hue once more while he stared down to her lips.

-

Her beautiful, juicy... suckable lips.

-

He felt something strange bubble in his gut every time he said it. He wanted to tell her that he'd give anything to have her by his side, so that she'd be his and his alone. He wanted to mark her, to scar her.

-

His mind went blank once her hips ground against his. He leaned in and sucked on her neck hard, earning her a surprised gasp. 'That's it... _feel it_. _Feel what you do to **Me**_.' he thought in a hiss as he then noticed something warm seep into his pants...

-

_She was wet._

_-_

Itachi felt himself bite back a moan as she bucked against him once more. "Itachi..." She gasped as she clung to him, her breasts pressed up against his perfectly toned chest.

-

He ached... he ached to bad he could cry. He wanted her, more than he's ever wanted any woman, any girl... he wanted this innocent... beautiful thing. This pink haired goddess in front of him, pinned by him, and while he kissed her, and felt her murmur that she too loved him against his lips, both failed to notice a certain dark haired boy, staring at the two from the roof.

-

Sasuke felt his eyes grow darker and darker while he watched the two kiss over and over. And for some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene played out before him. His gut held an ugly blackness in it, one that he could not get rid of since he heard wind of Sakura's acceptance to the proposal. And watching both of them converse... connect... and fall in love... only managed to darken the feelings inside him that he was trying so desperately not to feel.

-

Sakura was always just a girl to him. A thin, weak little girl...one that would follow him to the ends of the earth just to steal one of his glances, rare smiles… One that would never fall in love for anyone else because she was all ready in love with what she thought was the one best person in her entire life.

-

He never thought that she would give up, never expected her to fall in love. Not with the person he admired the most out of everyone. 'You just want her now because your brother has her.' His mind ranted, his eyes flashed slightly as he heard her moan once again, this time louder.

-

He noticed how Itachi was slowly managing to take her top off. His expertise with women was being put to good use as he noticed his older brother's mouth travel down to capture one exposed, rock hard-pink nipple into his mouth.

-

Sakura almost screamed as he gently bit into it, the pain echoes in her body like spasms as he pushed his exposed erection against her bare, hairless core. "Itachi... ah Itachi!" She gasped as she threw her head back, coming all over his hard length, blushing hard as she wrapped her arms around him, her eyes opening for a brief moment.

-

Sasuke could have sworn she saw him, until her eyes rolled back and shut completely while he took her into another hot kiss.

-

He had seen her face...her lips were damn from his kisses, her cheeks were flushed with her last orgasm. Her body was shaking as he continued to press against her, and when he entered her, she let out yet another scream right into his mouth.

-

Sasuke felt himself gasp as he covered her mouth. His brother was... right in..-!

-

'Anyone could come by! Anyone could see!" He thought his face turning a scarlet red, '**_Is he that fucking insane?_**'He thought while he blinked hearing him moan against her.

-

"I love you."

-

Sasuke looked away, their moans growing louder and louder. So loud that even a person hard of hearing could hear them clearly blocks away!

-

"Itachi! I-I.. AH I LOVE YO- nmgh!"

-

Sasuke felt his eyes go wide; tears suddenly came as he covered his mouth. Then all at once he ran from the area… ran as fast as he could.

-

Their moans gradually faded in the background.

-

He was sickened of himself. Sickened that he couldn't have the balls to tell her how he really felt until it was too late, sickened that he himself was actually hard from hearing such things. Wishing that it was him in that position, practically raping her instead of his damn brother!

-

He found himself breathing heavily as he stumbled on the entrance to the pub of the village. He needed a drink... needed to get himself drunk and forget.

-

He wanted to keep thinking that he didn't like that stupid pink haired girl, he wanted to keep thinking she was just a silly person out for his affection. He was happy she was gone, that she moved on.

-

He didn't love her, he didn't realize it. He didn't just witness Itachi ravish Sakura... he didn't love her, **He didn't!**

**-**

Tears came out form his eyes as he ordered a drink. The bartender not bothering to ask him his age handed him one shot, he quickly downed it. Asking for another...

-

'Fuck...' He sobbed as he felt his throat burn as he downed yet another.

-

'FUCK!'

* * *

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**Miggy: **_Whoo! Just two more chapters to go and it's done, how am I doing so far people? Like it? x3 till next time!_


	4. I Really Do

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**The Sharingan and The Blossom**

_I really do..

* * *

_

His breathing came out labored and rough, he struggled to walk as he staggered every now and then. Maybe he should have minded his alchohol take in a bit more? His lips thinned when he thought again about the reason for his actions.

-

For once in his life he found himself at a loss. He didn't realise he was in love with her until his brother all but flauned her that evening after their little **fuck.** He came home roughly around 8 o' clock and somewhat sober.

-

Not a few hours ago he had seen her. Earlier that day _he_ had seen her face when they were intimate, how her little pink nipples hardened when _he_ touched them. How her hair clung to her body when _he_ thrusted right into her...

-

Sasuke's eyes darkened once more.

-

After their first small peck behind the parents he noticed her cheeks glow. He sighed at his memories...defeat riding his features as continued his slow steady pace toward Ino's place, that night while he was wandering he came across her. Like the other fan girls did, Ino would blush profusely when she talked to him.

-

Through her consistency, she managed to convince him to go to her house for tea. He was early, since she told him to come around 12:00pm. His head rose slightly, while his eyes caught something peculiar.

-

It was Sakura...

-

Walking down the little steps of the exit of Ino's property. And then she turned, not seeing him...she began to walk in the direction of the Uchiha household. Her face looked so bright and somehow, a bit more mature than it was the day before.

-

Her sexual appeal seemed to heighthen to many curious eyes there, As she ruffled her dress she felt a strange presence there, turning quickly she found Sasuke standing there before her.

-

"Haruno.." Sasuke greeted with a strange expression on his face, surprised? "S-sasuke, how are you?" She asked and then faced behind her to the street of people walking around. "Are you headed home?" She asked.

-

Sasuke shook his head, he felt his cheeks heat up. Why was he getting nervous? Sakura covered her mouth and giggled from his reaction, "Oh I see..." She said and pointed to ino's house. "You're next up for this, hmn?" She asked.

-

Sasuke stilled, and nodded. "She wants to have tea..."

-

Sakura felt herself laugh. Sasuke simply stared at her, his lip slanted up slightly. "Yeah.." _Sakura... you're so easily amused..._

_- _

"Gotta love Ino. She adores tea, no matter how many cups.. it's like each flavor has it's own stomach!" She said.

-

Her smiles were contagious...

-

"So... where are you headed off to?" Sasuke asked seeing Sakura push her silk pink hair out of her face. "To the Uchiha household." She said her face turning pink as well. Sasuke felt a stab, which triggered the little pound in his head to turn 20 times harder.

-

"Ah..." Sasuke spoke seeing her blush darken. "Hai!" She said looking at her watch, "I should be there about an hour or so... but, I want to surprise him." She said with a small hop.

-

'She should be mine...' He thought seeing her lips continue to move, her tongue sliding along inside her mouth as she formed the words. "Yes..." She said reaching her hand behind her head, scratching it slightly. "Uchiha-san and I... got a bit intimate yesterday."

-

Sasuke went stiff. 'She's actually... telling me this?' He thought and turned to her with an expectant look. "Really."

-

Sakura went stiff and completely red. "H-hai."

-

"Well, good for the both of you." He spat out while he turned and headed toward the entrance gates. "ja."

-

Sakura blinked, something wasn't right.

-

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked him, when he didn't stop, having it clear that she did call his name. She let out a small pout and ran to him.

-

Sasuke knew her foot steps. He could have moved or evaded... he expected a hard whack on the head. He knew she hated being ignored... and of course after so many years of getting use to the fact that they were actually friends. **Good** friends, he would never ignore her purposely.

-

So one good hit, or a slap... or even a punch, was something he greatly deserved.

-

_I felt a thin pair of arms wrap around my neck. A small-warm frame push up tightly against my back. Her exhale tickled my hair, her legs dangling high above the ground as she held me tightly._

_- _

"Stop that." He said in a calm voice.

-

_I feel like i'm going to cry. I want to grab her, scream at her, shake her until her sense returns. Kiss her until she loves me again... until she loves only me... in the way that she knew best. Love me... so yearnfully, so...fully... that with just one look from her would send me to another place of comfort i never dreamt of._

_- _

"Let go of me." He said in a harder tone this time.

-

_You hurt me... You dropped me. You said you loved me... you confessed it when we were 13. Does your heart change after one proposal? From just one or two well picked words?_-

-

"I love you, Sasuke."

-

His heart stopped, his jaw tightened. And tears that he couldn't stop began to pool in his eyes. Her arms tightened around his shoulders while she burried her head in his neck, "I love you so much!" She said in a harsh whisper.

-

_I love you too... but not in the same way that you love me. God...I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_- _

"So please..." She let out a labored breath. "Please be happy for me." She whispered.

-

He felt her shaking, and maybe because she was shaking so much, she didn't notice him shaking too. Nor the tears that fell on the floor, Sakura never saw his face that day, the way his lips morphed from a steady straight and simple expression to a tortured one.

-

_So this is how you felt... every time I said those words to you. Every-time I got a new girlfriend and told you of my stories with her. Is this how deep those words cut you? Did I really make you ache and hurt this much?_

_- _

His hand shakily reached up... and he gently rested the tip of his fingers on her small arm. "I'm sorry..." He said in a defeated tone, his eyes leaving a sad expression, now perfect pools, reflecting even the smallest detail. Ready to roll down his perfect pale cheecks again.

-

_I'm sorry I was so cold with you, I'm sorry I never took you seriously. I'm sorry I was so careless with your heart..._

_- _

Sakura laughed, sending small vibrations into him, and to this his eyes closed. Letting all the emotion flow from his eyes. "Hmn..." He hummed.

-

_I'm sorry I took so long to fall in love with you._

_- _

"It's all right Sasuke-kun. I forgive you." She said as she let go of him, and gracefully landed back on the floor with a gentle 'tack' while she turned and ran the other way.

-

Sasuke stood in the front gate of Ino's property. His eyes glazed over as Ino walked out of her front door and ran to him. _ I'm so sorry... I regret not listening to you... I regret not holding you just once. _He felt Ino's cold finger tips touch his cheek, making him snap out of his thoughts.

-

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you crying...? Are you all right?" Ino asked, her eyes knitted in worry. He seemed broken... lifeless.

-

_I Love You...Sakura._

_- _

"I Love You." He breathed out at last. His teeth clenching, his heart tightening. _Damn it, why did I have to be so...stupid._

_- _

Ino turned completely red, "S-sasuke-kun?" She asked again. He then stilled suddenly, and then without warning he turned the other and ran as fast as he could. His face burning, more tears coming.

-

The heat from his back was slowly leaving him, her sweet scent trapped in his raven locks as he ran out. He needed to find someone to take this away, he needed to stop thinking, to stop everything.

-

He wanted to kill, he wanted to cry and curl up. He wanted Sakura's heart back. 'You took her from me.. you stole her heart you fucking bastard.' he thought while he increased his speed, running passed many people. 'It's all your fault.' He thought his fists clenching so hard his nails slightly tore through the skin of his palm. 'She belonged to me, **me**!'

-

Sakura stopped, her arms wrapped around herself as she leaned against the Uchiha household. Her chest was hurting from the fast running she had just done. 'I did it.' She thought while she slowly slid down the door, giving out a light sob. 'I said good-bye.'

-

'I'm in love with Itachi.' She thought as she covered her mouth. 'I'm really in love with him.' She thought her shoulders shaking. 'I'm hurting you Sasuke, I feel it. I'm hurting you... and I don't want to.' She thought while she sobbed harder.

-

She turned and noticed a shadow almost touch her sandle. Blinking out the tears she came to notice the form. "Itachi?" She asked seeing the shadowed body hunch over and grab her by the arm, roughly dragging her against him.

-

The scent was different from Sasuke's. Strong, male, closely reminding her of those rainy days that she liked so much. "Uchiha-san." She whispered gently reaching to wrap an arm aroung his neck.

-

"I talked to Sasuke today." She said her eyes slightly hollow, he cupped her cheeks, making her face him eye to eye. "What happened?" He asked with a possesive tone. She merely blushed and shook her head, "He..." She said blinking her tears away.

-

"He was so sad..." She said in a worried smile, "It made my heart ache." She spoke seeing his beautiful features, actually recognizing them. Was he angry...?

-

_I saw you hug him... tell him you love him. Both of you looked like suffering lovers there, holding each other. _Itachi thought with a sickened expression on his face. "Uchiha-san?" She asked seeing him while he held her there. "Who do you love more." Itachi spoke.

-

He leaned into her neck, kissing it gently. Sending a pleasured spike through her body, "Who the hell do you love more, Sakura. Him or me...?" She asked feeling Sakura go still, "What do you mean Uchiha-san?"

-

"You love him..." He spoke while he reached behind his back and untangled her fingers. "You love my younger brother." Itachi spoke seeing Sakura's expression change to a confused one as she allowed herself to be detached from him.

-

"Of course I do." She said bluntly, pushing his hands away from hers while she herself pushed away from him.

-

Itachi stiffened. 'She admitted it?'

-

"I love Sasuke dearly, just as you do." She said, her tone turning cold. "Is that wrong, Uchiha-san?" She asked, her tone cold but her eyes knitting together in a sad expression. "You love him as a man." Itachi spoke with a tone yet colder then ice. "And that with you being my finace is wrong."

-

Sakura looked away her eyes turning glassy. "How dare you make such an assumption."

-

Itachi stilled.

-

"How many times have you used the word, I love you." Itachi asked. Sakura straightened, "Twice, once to Sasuke when I was 13 years of age." She said and looked to Itachi with straight faced glare. "I used those three words with the same meaning... Itachi." She spoke, and hen noticed her blush crimson.

-

"And I used those three words again yesterday... to name my feelings for you."

-

Itachi felt himself relax, "How many times have you used those three words Itachi?" Sakura asked, turning the tables on him. Hearing him go silent, his breathing halt suddenly.

-

He then felt her small-warm palm on his arm. "Stop doubting me."She told him, "**Trust me**." She told him and then sighed releasing him. "I do really love you."

-

She said and looked at her watch, "I guess I shouldn't have come so early." She told him and turned, "I'm not like your other lovers, Uchiha-san." She said and then padded away from him. "For one thing, I respect your feelings, even though at times it may seem like you have none." She said and stopped, ruffling her dress.

-

"But I wonder..." She said and turned to him. "Are you as sure about loving me as I am to you?" She said seeing his face harden, "how dare you-"

-

"I dare." Sakura interjected. "How many times have you used, 'I love you', Uchiha-san?"She asked and let herself give a small smile, it looked hurt. "Surely more than I have told you?" She said.

-

He said nothing, his gaze not leaving hers. Then looked down and gave a light chuckle. "What do you know about love? You're just an innexperienced girl..." he said coldly. "You agreed to marry me out of the blue and for what?-"

-

Sakura sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Do you honestly believe me such a fool? It's true that I only have a mere perception of love is, but when I say it I mean it with all my heart." She said ger eyes shinning.

-

"I wonder how many times you've told a woman without meaning it, Itachi-san. Or have you ever _meant_ it." She spoke. Itachi went and took her by the hook of the arm dragging her roughly, "Now see here wench, I wont have you-"

-

She shoved him away, hard. "And _I_ wont have _you_ treating me like some bird that you have to lock up." She spoke her eyes angry.

-

-

"it doesn't feel good does it?" She asked.

-

he looked away. She met his eyes again, forced him to keep eye contact with her, "To be doubted, to be suspected. **I love you**."She spoke as he felt his eyes go wide, a spark radiated in his gut.

-

_Get away from me... you can't possibly mean this. You manipulate, your not pure, you're not kind, you're a liar. Liar..._

_- _

She moved to he'd meet her eye to eye again. "** I love you.**" She repeated, her words sounded just as meaningful as the last. Yet once again he looked away.

-

_...And yet why do you face me head on with so much determination. With so much will power... could you possibly.. could you honestly.. really..._

_- _

This time he felt a soft pair of hands cup his face and gently turn his head toward her direction. "I love **you**, Itachi." She murmured, "But if you don't trust me, this marriage.. wont work one bit." She said and slowly made a move to get away from him.

-

_No..._

_- _

His arms wrapped around her small waist as he held her close. A sigh being released from his mouth, "I'm sorry..." He said suddenly, his nose nessling in her hair, "I got jealous." he said bluntly.

-

She blushed, "Why?"

-

"I saw you today, the way you threw yourself on my younger brother... and when you said that you loved him.. i thought that maybe you were one of those girls that-.."

-

"I'm not." She spoke, "As I told you, he was in pain. I noticed it and wanted to know what was wrong, but when i got to try to asking what was wrong he began to act strange..." She spoke.

-

"I wanted to hold him... to hug him." Her head lowered.

-

"but when I did he was shaking...so badly." She whispered, "So much that I became afraid."

-

"Why?"

-

"I've never seen Sasuke act like this before... and all I could really do was what i did, what you saw."She continued, "but then when I did it.. and I was there.. everything.. all my worries for him, all these bottled up thoughts.. came rushing out." She spoke, "He's very special to me, and I don't like to see him hurting like this Itachi-san... so I told him how much i cared for him." She said and looked to Itachi, her eyes glassy.

-

"I told my dear friend that I loved him."

-

_sigh...you're hopeless Sakura..._He thought while he held her tighter and let her rest against his chest. _You're the reason that he's hurting... you should know him better than anyone...you should know.._ He thought while he tried to calm her now sobbing frame.

-

_Dense... so Dense... and yet... I.._

_- _

"I love you too...Sakura.. I love you too."

-

_I really do love you..._

_- _

_... God..._

_- _

_I fucking love you... so much... _

_So damn much..._

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
